Kyo VS Scorpion (SSS42X2)
Kyo VS Scorpion is SSS42X2's 7th OMM. It features Kyo Kusanagi from the King of Fighters series and Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. Description KOF and Mortal Kombat's fire brawlers brawl until one remains standing! Who has the burning willpower to take the win? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Scorpion has just defeated Kung Lao in a battle of the Mortal Kombat tournament and was crowned champion. Scorpion: Does anyone wish to challenge me? Suddenly, a man wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt and black jeans stepped up to the arena, this was Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo: I challenge you (ignites hands on fire.) Scorpion: Shang Tsung, set the time for 1 minute. I'm ready. Scorpion and Kyo get ready to brawl. Fight CRANK IT UP TO THE MAX! UNLEASH! Scorpion fires his spear at Kyo, who grabs it and pulls it towards himself. Scorpion is sent towards Kyo as he gets attacked by a shoulder charge, two kicks, and uppercut, and a sweep kick. He then punches Kyo in the gut and pulls out a sword and rushes at Kyo with slash after slash, but Kyo grabs the blade and jams it on Scorpion's back. 50.. A fireball launched by Scorpion was fired at Kyo's chest as he gets launched back. Kyo does a jump kick to stun Scorpion and sends him not so far, but makes him spits blood. Scorpion pulls out his twin katanas and slashes Kyo multiple times before pulling his sword out of his back and throws it at Kyo, impaling him. Kyo ignites his hand on fire and punches Scorpion with incredible heat. 40.. Unleashing hellfire on the ground, Scorpion burns Kyo with heat from hell, but Kyo resists and kicks him in the jaw, punches him in the chest, and pulls out the sword, slashing him and throws it at the Ninja from Hell. Kyo then sees Scorpion blocking, so he fires a fireball, burning the sword and damaging Scorpion. Scorpion then teleports behind Kusanagi. 30.. Kyo took a battle axe slash to the back and a spear to the chest as Scorpion keeps teleporting from behind and in front of him. Kyo grabs Scorpion's wrist and elbows him in the chest, then fires off countless fireballs, point-blank at Scorpion's stomach. Kyo smashes his fist right into Scorpoin's chest and keeps kicking him in the shin. 20.. Scorpion grabs Kyo and uppercuts him in the jaw and juggles him with spear throws and spin kicks. Kyo ignites himself on fire, rushing through the juggle and attacking Scorpion, nonstop. Kyo ends the combo by grabbing Scorpion by the chest and igniting him on fire. Scorpion resists and punches Kyo in the chest. Both begin a clash. 10.. The two look at each other with sheer detimination, but Scorpion stabs him with a spear, igniting it on fire and burning Kyo, but Kyo fires a strip of fire right into Scorpion's chest, unleashing an overcooked stream of fire pillars. 5.. Scorpion pulls the spear towards him. 4.. Kyo and Scorpion trade blow for blow. 3.. They both punch each other in the head. 2.. The pillars of fire keep coming. 1.. Kyo and Scorpion are both burnt to a crisp. DOUBLE K.O! Nothing of Kyo or Scorpion remained. Ladies & Gentlemen, we have... A Tie! Special Thanks Thanks to ZombieSlayer23 for letting me do my own version of Kyo VS Scorpion. If you want his fight, click here.Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Firefight Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees